Domestic Life of Pedophillia
by Ela JungShim
Summary: SEQUEL of PEDOPHILLIA! "I have a huswife.. He's 15years younger than me.. Ah, do you think I'm a pedophil? Yes, I agree with you. He makes me be a pedophil just for him.. And now, I have a very, very cute and adorable aegya too.. Do you want to know my story?" HOMIN! HOMIN! HOMIN Fanfiction! Chapter DUA APDEETTT! HMS(HOMIN-SHIPPER) tunjukkan diri kaliaaannnn!
1. Chapter 1

_I have a huswife.._

_He's 15years younger than me.._

_Ah, do you think I'm a pedophil?_

_Yes, I agree with you._

_He makes me be a pedophil just for him.._

_And now, I have a very, very cute and adorable aegya too.._

_Do you want to know my story?_

.

.

**.**

**.**

Author **Ela-ShimSparCloud **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Domestic Life of Pedophillia"**

**Sequel of Pedophillia**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu, SiBum, MiXian, HyunJae

**Rate** : T

**Length** : ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, MPREG! story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Hyuuuuuunngggg!

Yunho yang tengah membuatkan susu formula untuk Jinri —putrinya yang baru berusia tujuh hari— langsung melesat menuju asal teriakan istrinya itu. Rasa panik menderanya karena teriakan Changmin itu terdengar penuh dengan rasa bingung dan putus asa.

"Waeyo Changminnie?" tanyanya khawatir begitu masuk ke dalam kamar putri mereka.

Dan Yunho hanya mampu menahan nafas saat ia disuguhi pemandangan berupa sepasang bambi eyes Changmin yang membulat dengan indahnya.

"Hyung... tolong..." pinta namja yang berselisih usia 15 tahun dengannya itu.

"T..t—tolong apa?" gagap Yunho yang masih saja tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak terpesona melihat Changmin—istrinya, cinta sejatinya.

"Hyung... tolong... uuhhh... Jinri sepertinya pup, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengganti popoknyaaaa..."

Dan Yunho kini bertatapan dengan sepasang mata putrinya yang berkedip-kedip dengan innocent.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho. Seorang Dokter Spesialis Bedah Jantung di Seoul International Hospital, yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai CEO dari Jung Corp itu kini terlihat tengah mengangkat kedua kaki putri kecilnya dan melepaskan popok kotor itu.

Jung Changmin, istri/huswife dari Jung Yunho yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berdiri di samping suaminya dan memperhatikan betapa luwesnya suaminya itu melepaskan popok kotor itu, mengusap dan membersihkan pantat putrinya dengan tissue basah khusus bayi, dan kemudan dengan efisien memasangkan kembali popok yang baru untuk putrinya.

"Nah, sudah beres. Sekarang aku akan kembali membuatkan susu untuk Jinri sebelum putri kita menangis karena lapar." ucap Yunho yang kemudian memberikan putrinya itu untuk di gendong oleh Changmin.

Ini sudah dua jam semenjak terakhir kali ia membuatkan susu, dan sebentar lagi putrinya itu pasti akan kembali menangis karena lapar.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bisa luwes sekali mengganti popok Jinri sih." keluh Changmin yang mengikuti suaminya itu ke dapur bersama dengan putrinya dalam gendongan. Namja manis yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mempoutkan bibir plumpnya karena sebal mengenai kelihaian dan keluwesan suaminya itu mengganti popok. Padahal ia sendiri masih sangat kagok dan lama kalau harus mengganti popok.

Yunho tersenyum menatap istrinya yang manis itu, dan langsung menyambar bibir plump yang mengerucut menggoda imannya.

"Karena dulu aku sering mengganti popok seseorang~ " godanya sambil menyentil hidung bangir istrinya itu.

"Bohong!" seru Changmin tak percaya dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Yunho tertawa melihat reaksi istrinya itu dan malah semakin mendekatkan wajah pada istrinya. "Aku kan dulu sering melihatmu telanjang, baby~ Aku ikut mengganti popokmu dan sering memandikanmu juga~ "

Kedua mata Changmin membelalak lebar, dan rona wajahnya semakin merah. Dan itu membuat Yunho semakin ingin menggoda istri kecilnya itu.

"Jadi semenjak kau kecil, aku sudah sering menggerayangi tubuhmu~ "

"Hyung!" Changmin terkesiap kaget saat merasakan tangan Yunho—yang entah kapan dan bagaimana—berada di pantatnya, dan meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal itu.

"Mmhh... baby... Changminnie..." desah Yunho yang kedua tangannya terus meremas-remas pantat kenyal Changmin. Bibir Yunho bergerak menelusuri leher, rahang, dan kini ia akan mengambil claim atas bibir plump yang selalu menggoda kewarasanya.

"...h-hiks.. hiks.. huwwaaaaa.."

Kedua orang yang baru sekejap bersentuhan bibir itu langsung sama-sama menjauhkan diri saat mendengar suara tangisan di gendongan tangan Changmin.

"Ah, putri cantikku sudah lapar ya?" bujuk Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan putri kecilnya dalam gendongan. "Iya, iya sayang, sekarang waktunya makan..." Changmin menatap pada suaminya. "Hyung, susunya Jinri.."

Yunho langsung menyodorkan botol susu kepada putrinya, dan dalam sekejap saja tangisan putrinya itu langsung berhenti. Tergantikan oleh suara menyedot rakus yang tengah di lakukan oleh putrinya itu. Yunho menghela nafas lega karena kalau lebih lama lagi putrinya merasa lapar, maka tangisnya tak akan pernah berhenti meskipun ia sudah di berikan susu formula.

"A-aku kembali ke kamar.." ucap Changmin yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Yunho dengan wajah yang memerah manis.

Dan kembali Yunho menghela nafas. Baru sebentar ia merasakan bibir istrinya, sudah di ganggu putrinya saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END/TBC~**

Annyeeeeooongggg~!

Author Ela akhirnya balik dan kali ini bawa sequel dari Pedophillia~!

Ada yang masih ingat ff ini?

Udah pada lupa yah? Kalo lupa, ayo baca lagi ff Pedophillia, dan tetep, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~ #promo #plak

Kalau untuk sequel ini, memang pendek karena ini cuma sebagai pembuka doang, author masih belum tahu bakal aku bikin model bagaimana.. author masih bingung..

Ada saran, readerdeul semua?

.

Oh, dan satu lagi, ini Cuma sekadar Spread News aja,

Proyek Hutan TVXQ?

Dari 26 Desember 2003 sampai 26 Desember 2013!

Hutan TVXQ adalah proyek untuk memeriahkan Ultah TVXQ ke 10.

Hutan ini untuk TVXQ yang telah bersama kita selama 10 tahun, dan juga untuk para fans setia TVXQ!

Lokasi: Yoonjoongro, Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, Korea(Dekat kolam outdoor 'Yeouido' / Terkenal akan festival bunga sakura 'Yeouido'  
Area hutan/penanaman pohon: Akan ditentukan pada saat pengumpulan donasi berakhir.

Transportasi: Mudah diakses (Jalur 9 dari stasiun 'National Assembly' / Jalur 5 dari stasiun 'Yeouinaru')

Rencananya hutan TVXQ di Yeouido akan ditanami bunga 'Red Plum' dan pohon lainnya (kami juga berencana mencari pohon yang berbunga merah lainnya selain bunga 'Red Plum')

Pengumpulan dana untuk penghijauan ini tidak dilakukan oleh satu fanpage.

Proyek hutan TVXQ dilaksanakan melalui partisipasi yg menguntungkan dari semua fans TVXQ.

Tahapanan dari proyek 'Hutan TVXQ'

Pengumpulan dana

Periode pengumpulan dana: 09-09-2013 – 09-10-2013

Target: KRW 5.000.000 (jumlah donasi mulai USD 5)

Metode partisipasi: transfer nirkabel atau Paypal. (Setelah mengisi aplikasi di ' ' pada menu 'Participate'.

**Anggota TVXQ hanya U-know dan Max. Maka jangan mengacu kepada member grup lain.**

**Partisipan yang namanya berhubungan dengan member grup lain akan dihapus dari daftar QR code.**

Konfirmasi transfer: Daftar partisipan akan diupload di homepage pada keesokan harinya setelah transaksi. (Kecuali hari libur dan akhir pekan)

Pengolahan dana dilakukan secara transparan oleh 'Douns' (Manajemen amal No. 1 di Korea).

2. Penanaman Pohon  
Waktu pengerjaan: 1 bulan setelah berakhirnya proses pengumpulan dana. Proses penanaman pohon akan selesai sebelum 26 Desember berkaitan keadaan cuaca.

Pemasangan papan nama: Daftar partisipan dapat dilihat melalui QR-code, yang akan dicantumkan pada papan nama di pintu masuk hutan.

3. Sertifikasi dan Manajemen  
Sertifikasi: Penanaman pohon akan disertifikasi melalui media dan jejaring sosial dari 'Treeplanet'

Laporan: Konten-konten mengenai penanaman pohon akan dilaporkan kepada partisipan melalui email.

**Syarat dan ketentuan donasi:**

Seperti yang sudah tertera diatas, penyelenggara project ini tidak ingin ada hal yang berhubungan dengan **MEMBER GRUP LAIN**. **Project ini ditujukan untuk TVXQ hanya U-KNOW YUNHO dan MAX CHANGMIN** **dan fansnya**. Berhubung nama donatur akan didaftar di QR-code dan sesuai dengan ketentuan dari yang mengatur project ini, kami sarankan memakai nama asli. Jika ingin menggunakan nickname jejaring sosial, mohon dimaklumi yang tidak berhubungan dengan TVXQ akan dicoret.

Minimal nominal yang ditetapkan sebesar **USD 5**. Dengan mempertimbangkan kurs yang aman untuk saat ini dan biaya administrasi paypal, maka kami menetapkan **USD 5=IDR 65.000**. Dan donasi yang kami kumpulkan bersifat kelipatan USD 5 (contoh: donasi USD 5=IDR 65.000, USD 10=IDR 130.000, USD 15=IDR 195.000 dan seterusnya…) agar mudah dalam penghitungan akhir^^.

Donasi kami laksanakan dalam Dua tahap;

**Tahap I = 10 September 2013 ( mulai jam 15:00) s/d 22 September 2013 (jam 20:00).**

**Tahap II = 23 September 2013 (mulai jam 09:00) s/d 30 September 2013 (jam 20:00)**

Keterangan lebih lajut bisa kunjungi = post/60826271880/project-tvxq-10th-anniversary-tvx q-forest# atau silahkan bertanya ke TVXQ_RedID atau ke TVXQ_HMS_Ina


	2. Chapter 2

_I have a huswife.._

_He's 15years younger than me.._

_Ah, do you think I'm a pedophil?_

_Yes, I agree with you._

_He makes me be a pedophil just for him.._

_And now, I have a very, very cute and adorable aegya too.._

_Do you want to know my story?_

.

.

.

.

Author **Ela_Jung Shim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Domestic Life of Pedophillia"**

**Sequel of Pedophillia**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight YooSu, SiBum, MiXian, HyunJae

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 2 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, MPREG! story yang amburadul, ALUR LAMBAT dan tidak jelas, Old!Yun, Young and Innocent!Min

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"_Aigooo_... _Aigoo_... _Uri_ Jinri _neomu_ _kyeoptaa_~~ "

Suara tawa bayi yang terdengar tepat di sampingnya itu membuat Yunho akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya.

_Gelap._

Yunho segera meraih handphonenya untuk mengecek jam.

"5.30"

Baru jam setengah enam pagi, dan dia sudah mendengar suara istrinya...

Cepat-cepat Yunho meraih baby monitor yang ia pasang di kamar putrinya, dan hal yang ia lihat langsung membuatnya tersenyum.

Disana, di _baby monitor_ itu tengah menampilkan sosok Changmin yang tengah menggendong putri kecil mereka. Membawa Jinri sambil berjalan-jalan mengitari kamar. Suara Changmin yang manis, diiringi dengan tawa putri mereka, benar-benar hal yang membuat hati Yunho menghangat.

Cepat-cepat _namja_ berusia 32 tahun itu bangun, dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi. Setelah menggosok giginya, ia langsung menghampiri kamar sebelah tempat kedua _baby_.nya berada.

_Baby_ Changminnie, dan _Baby_ Jinri~

"_Hello my babies_~" seru Yunho sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya dan merengkuh kedua orang yang paling ia cintai itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yah! _Baby_-mu itu cuma satu!" tukas Changmin cepat.

"_No_. _Baby_-ku itu dua. Yang satu itu _my_ _baby_ Jinri. Dan yang kedua..."

Yunho langsung mendaratkan kecupan di pipi halus Changmin.

"...adalah _my baby_ Changminnie~ "

Changmin langsung membulatkan kedua bambi eyesnya, dan bibirnya terbuka untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Kau—hmpphh!'

Namun sebelum bibir itu sempat berkata apa-apa, bibir Yunho dengan sigap langsung menyambar sepasang bibir sintal Changmin.

Changmin yang tengah menggendong Jinri dengan kedua tanganya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mendorong sang suami, dan akhirnya ia hanya sanggup berpasrah diri menghadapi suaminya yang terlihat sangat _addicted_ terhadap bibirnya.

"_Morning_ _kiss from my baby_~ " ucap Yunho setelah ia akhirnya melepaskan bibir Changmin. Dan senyum Yunho makin melebar saat ia melihat Changmin langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Jinri dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

Yunho langsung mengejar kedua permata hidupnya itu dan mengikuti keduanya yang kini duduk di sofa, dan menempatkan diri di samping keduanya.

Dan demi melihat Changmin yang kini berjawah segar di pagi hari membuat Yunho menyadari satu hal.

"Changminnieeee... _My big babyyy_... Kenapa kau bangun lebih pagi dari aku lagi?" sungut Yunho yang merasa kehilangan karena semenjak kedatangan baby Jinri ke kehidupan mereka, kebiasaan tidur Changmin mulai berubah.

Jika dulu Changmin harus ia bangunkan dengan ciuman sang pangeran, kini tidak lagi. Begitu terdengar sedikit suara dari _baby monitor_, istrinya itu akan langsung terbangun dan bergegas menuju kamar putri mereka.

Untungnya, kebiasaan Changmin yang harus tidur dengan pelukannya itu masih belum berubah. Kalau itu juga berubah, entah bagaimana ia harus bereaksi...

"Kenapa kau merajuk begitu, _hyung_? Wajah merajukmu itu jelek sekali." sahut Changmin tanpa dosa, sambil ia kembali menatap putri mereka.

"Lihat itu Jinri, Yun-_Appa_ wajahnya jelek ya? Hihihihi.." ucap Changmin sambil meraih tangan mungil putrinya, dan menempatkannya di wajah Yunho.

Jinri kecil tertawa sambil menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk pipi Yunho.

"_Yah_! Jinri-_ah_, jangan dengarkan Min-_Appa_! Wajah Yun-_Appa_ kan selalu tampan~" balas Yunho sambil meraih putrinya itu ke dalam gendongannya. "_Hello my princess_~ " sapa Yunho pada putri kecilnya sambil memberikan hujan kecupan pada wajah Jinri.

"_Hyung_, hentikan menciumi Jinri seperti itu. Nanti dia ketularan jadi mesum sepertimu. Mengerikan." komentar Changmin dengan pedas, meskipun raut wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi ayah-anak itu benar-benar keterbalikan dari ucapannya.

"Jinri-_ah_, jangan dengarkan apa kata Min-_Appa_. Min-_Appa_ hanya iri soalnya dia hanya _Appa_ _poppo_ satu kali~ " goda Yunho sambil kembali mengecupi wajah manis putrinya.

Changmin langsung memelototkan mata bambinya pada Yunho. "_Yah_! Siapa yang iri?!" seru Changmin dengan kesal.

"_Aigooo_... Jinri-_ah_, lihatlah Min-_Appa_.." ucap Yunho sambil menggendong Jinri agar menghadap Changmin. "Min-_Appa_ mu itu mencoba memelototkan matanya! Tapi sayangnya Min-_Appa_ yang melotot begitu malah makin terlihat manis kan? Iya kan _my princess_?"

Sang bayi yang kini menginjak bulan pertamanya itu langsung mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan tertawa gembira melihat wajah Changmin.

"Hahahahaha..! Kau setuju pada _Appa_ ternyata!" sahut Yunho yang merasa senang melihat putrinya itu seolah bersekongkol dengannya untuk menggoda Changmin.

"_Yah_! Kalian berdua bersekongkol rupanya! Jinri-_ah_, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Yun-_Appa_.mu itu!" kesal Changmin yang melihat putrinya itu malah berpihak pada Yunho.

"..hi-hiks..hiks..huwweeeeeee T^T "

Kedua pria dewasa itu langsung tersentak saat mendengar tangisan keras putri mereka.

"_Aigooo... Aigoooo my princess_... Jangan menangis begitu, Min-_Appa_ tidak marah padamu kok.." bujuk Yunho yang langsung berdiri dan menimang-nimang Jinri dalam gendongannya. Changmin langsung ikut berdiri dan mengelus pipi putrinya dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"_Ne_, Jinri-_ah_.. Min-_Appa_ tidak marah pada Jinri kok.."

"..huwweeee... huwweeee..."

Changmin langsung memandang tak mengerti pada Yunho. Jadi kalau bukan karena suara keras Changmin tadi, kenapa putrinya menangis?

"Cup..cup...cup...putri _Appa_ kenapa menangis, hmm? Apa popok Jinri basah? _My princess_ tak nyaman dengan popok basah, ya? _Aigoo... aigooo_... kasihan putri _Appa_..." ucap Yunho yang satu tangannya langsung meraba popok yang di pakai putrinya.

..kering..

"..huwwaaaaa...huwwaaaaaaaaaaa.."

Yunho langsung panik saat melihat tangisan putrinya malah makin keras. Kenapa putrinya itu tiba-tiba menangis begitu keras? Bukan karena Changmin mengeluarkan keras, dan juga bukan karena popoknya basah.. Lalu karena apa...?

**AH!**

Yunho dan Changmin langsung berpandangan, dan _namja_ yang lebih muda itu langsung berlari menuju dapur.

"_Aigoo_... _mianhae my princess_... _Appa_ tak sadar... _my_ _princess_ sudah lapar ya? Iya... iya... sabar sebentar _ne_, Min-_Appa_ sedang membuatkanmu susu~ "

Yunho berjalan menuju dapur sambil terus menimang putri mereka agar sedikit tenang. Dan untungnya, begitu ia sampai di dapur, Changmin sudah selesai membuat susu.

Yunho langsung menerima botol susu itu dan meletakkannya di mulut sang baby. And _Voila_, lenyap sudah suara tangisan keras baby Jinri, di gantikan dengan suara menyedot rakus dari bayi kecil pasangan Yunho dan Changmin itu.

Changmin langsung menyenderkan diri di bahu kokoh Yunho dan menyentil hidung Jinri. "Dasar baby perut karet.." ucapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi, Jinri kan juga putrimu, Min." sahut Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan sayang. "_Saranghae_, Changminnie..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aigoooo_... ini dia cucuku yang sangat manis~~ " seru Jung Shin Hye saat ia mendatangi rumah putra dan menantunya itu. _Yeoja_ berusia senja itu langsung menggendong Jinri dengan gembira.

"_Umma_, aku juga mau menggendong keponakan kecilku iniiii~ " rengek Jihye yang memang pergi bersama _Umma_-nya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Yunho.

"_Aish_! Sebentar Jinri. Kau menunggu giliran dulu. _Umma_ kan baru sebentar menggendong cucu _Umma_ ini!" tolak Shin Hye sambil mejauhkan diri dari dari putrinya itu.

"_Umma_ pelit!" kesal Jihye sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada sang Umma.

Namun tindakan kekanakan Jihye itu langsung menghilang saat mendengar suara tawa dari sampingnya. _Yeoja_ muda itu menoleh dan menemukan kalau _Oppa_ dan istri _Oppa_-nya itu tengah menertawainya.

"Changmin-_ah_~!" seru Jihye sambil mencubit kedua pipi _namja_ berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. "_Aigoooo_... kenapa tiap kali melihatmu, kau jadi semakin manis begini?" ucap Jihye yang masih saja mencubit gemas pipi Changmin.

"Ahuhh.. hihiku hahit Jihe hooha.. (aduh, pipiku sakit, Jihye noona) "

"Yah! Hentikan itu Jihye! Kau menyakiti Changminku!" marah Yunho yang langsung menepiskan tangan Jihye dari wajah Changmin.

"_Aigoo_, kau tak apa-apa, baby? Pipimu jadi merah begini.." khawatir Yunho yang kini mengusap-usap pipi Changmin dengan lembut.

"_Aish_! Jangan salahkan aku _Oppa_! Salahkan saja kenapa Changmin makin hari makin terlihat imut begitu! Heran aku, kenapa namja seimut Changmin mau-maunya menikahi bujang lapuk sepertimu."

"Huh! Bilang saja kau iri karena aku bisa mendapatkan Changmin yang masih muda dan imut ini. Bahkan dibandingkan denganmu, Changmin jelas lebih manis seratus kali lipat!"

"Ya, memang benar Changmin itu lebih manis dari seorang _yeoja_. Aku pun mengakuinya. Karena itu, kalau bukan karena _Oppa_ menghamilinya, mana mau dia menikah denganmu, si _ahjussi_ mesum." balas Jihye sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Enak saja, tak kuhamili pun, Changmin pasti akan tetap mau menikah denganku. Karena semenjak Changmin kecil aku sudah mengincarnya, dan kupastikan kalau aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan seluruh pengalaman pertama baginya."

Tarikan nafas kaget Jihye terdengar keras, sebelum wajah terkejut itu berganti dengan seringaian yang mirip dengan seringaian mesum sang kakak.

"_Oppa~_, katakan padaku, jadi kau adalah yang pertama bagi Changmin? Dan mengambil keperjakaannya?" tanya Jihye dengan raut penasaran.

Yunho mendengus keras sebelum ia memberikan seringaian mesumnya. "Tentu saja! Ciuman pertama, ejakulasi pertama, _blowjob_, _handjob_ dan juga _seks_ pertama Changmin, seluruhnya adalah denganku. Aku yang pertama kali membobol—"

"_YAH_! HENTIKAN!" seru Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam menghadapi perbincangan panas kakak-beradik keluarga Jung itu. Jika tadi hanya pipinya yang merah, kini seluruh wajahnya memanas mendengarkan keduanya berbicara. "A-aku akan menyusul Jinri dan Shin Hye-_Umma_.." pamit Changmin sebelum ia kabur meninggalkan Jung bersaudara yang ternyata sama-sama mesum itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie, apa kau sudah memberikan imunisasi pada Jinri?"

"_Ne_. Tentu saja sudah _Umma_. Kami rutin ke Rumah Sakit tempat Yunho-hyung bekerja dan Jinri sudah mendapatkan imunisasi BCG, Hepatitis B, dan juga polio. Untuk imunisasi DPT-HB rencananya akan diberikan bulan depan saat Jinri mencapai bulan kedua." sahut Changmin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shin Hye sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Mengerikan sekali rasanya Umma. Malam setelah Jinri di berikan imunisasi, badan Jinri demam tinggi dan ia menangis semalaman. Jika saja _hyung_ tak bilang kalau itu adalah reaksi normal, aku pasti sudah panik dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit." cerita Changmin saat ia benar-benar panik menghadapi kondisi Jinri pasca imunisasi.

"Hahahahaha.. ternyata kau juga sama. Dulu saat pertama aku memiliki Yunho, aku benar-benar buta mengenai bagaimana mengurus anak. Reaksiku saat pasca Yunho diberi imunisasi juga sama sepertimu. Bahkan aku sudah membawanya sampai ke Rumah Sakit saking paniknya. Hahahahaha.."

Kedua orang yang sama-sama merasakan bagaimana melahirkan anak itu tertawa bersama dengan suasana hangat.

Shin Hye mengelus puncak kepala Changmin dan menatap menantunya itu dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kau masih terlalu muda, usiamu bahkan baru tujuh belas tahun. Tapi kau sudah dititipi Tuhan seorang bayi, yang juga merupakan cucuku. Berjuanglah merawat Jinri, dan jika kau kesulitan, jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuanku. Oke?"

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada yeoja di depannya itu, dan akhirnya sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah manis Changmin. "_Gomawoyo_, Shin Hye-_Umma_.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh ya, Yunho, Changmin. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian sesuatu." ucap Shin Hye yang kini duduk berseberangan dengan Yunho-Changmin. Raut wajah dan nada suaranya yang terkesan serius itu membuat Yunho dan Changmin menatap bingung pada _Umma_ mereka.

"Apa itu, _Umma_?" tanya Yunho mewakili ia dan Changmin.

"Sementara ini aku sudah bisa menenangkan _Appa_-mu, Yun. Ia sudah tak lagi sering berwajah marah. Kurasa ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk membuat hubungan kalian membaik."

Changmin langsung meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya erat. Bagaimanapun juga, ingatan mengenai _Appa_ Jung bukanlah ingatan yang menyenangkan.

"Apa harus sekarang, _Umma_. Kurasa ini masih terlalu cepat..." jawab Yunho yang mengerti dengan arti remasan tangan Changmin padanya.

"Terlalu cepat bagaimana? Ini sudah tujuh bulan semenjak kau menikah dengan Changmin. Dan melihat suasana hati ayahmu yang belakangan ini selalu terlihat baik, kalau bukan sekarang, mau kapan lagi?" desak Shin Hye.

"Benar apa kata _Umma_. Semenjak Jung Corp di pegang _Oppa_, _Appa_ banyak waktu luang dan sering bepergian dengan _Umma_. Dan itu membuat mood _Appa_ semakin lama semakin baik. Apalagi sekarang sudah ada si kecil Jinri, kurasa pasti _Appa_ akan cepat luluh." tambah Jihye dengan penuh semangat.

Yunho terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan ucapan _Umma_ dan _Yeodongsaeng_-nya itu.

Sudah tujuh bulan berlalu... dan tak ada lagi kesibukan kantor yang membuat pikiran _Appa_-nya tertekan... Jinri, yang juga merupakan cucu kandung _Appa_-nya juga sudah lahir... Jika ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan _Appa_-nya, tak ada kesempatan yang lebih baik dari sekarang..!

Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin dan balas menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. "Kurasa, ucapan _Umma_ dan Jihye benar, Changmin. Besok, kita akan bertandang ke rumah lamaku, dengan membawa Jinri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Changmin terlihat mengemasi barang-barang kebutuhan Jinri dalam diam. Tas yang berukuran kecil itu terlihat penuh dengan baju ganti, popok, peralatan mandi, satu kaleng susu beserta botolnya dan juga tissue basah bebas alkohol.

Setelah semua siap, Changmin kini duduk termangu dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar tak bisa tenang memikirkan kalau hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan _Appa_ Jung—orang yang benar-benar menentang hubungannya dengan Yunho, bahkan sampai menculiknya yang saat itu tengah hamil muda..

Bagaimana ia bisa tenang..?

"_My baby_ Changminnie.."

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya. Pandangannya yang semula tak terfokus, tiba-tiba mendapati wajah Yunho yang kini berjongkok di depannya.

"_Hyung_, jangan membuatku kaget begitu.." elak Changmin yang kini langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Jinri.

"Hey baby, jangan menghindariku begini..." rajuk Yunho yang langsung meraih pinggang ramping Changmin dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena hari ini kita akan menemui _Appa_-ku—"

"Aku tak marah padamu, hyung." sergah Changmin sebelum suaminya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya... merasa tak siap. Ini semua... terlalu mendadak."

"Tak siap? Tak siap untuk apa, _baby_?" tanya Yunho yang kini memutar pelan tubuh Changmin agar mereka berhadapan.

"Aku... aku tak siap jika kembali di tolak oleh _Appa_-mu, hyung. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia sangat membenciku, dan ia bahkan menentang habis-habisan hubungan kita... jadi aku... takut..."

Dan demi mendengar suara Changmin yang semakin lirih dan menghilang, Yunho langsung membawa Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku yang tak mengerti ketakutanmu... Tapi kumohon, Min, kali ini saja, bisakah kau melawan ketakutanmu demi aku dan Jinri? Aku... ingin hubungan kita di akui oleh orang yang berhubungan darah dengan kita. Dan Jinri, aku tak ingin jika ia besar nanti, ia mengetahui kalau _haraboji_ dari pihak ayahnya tak mengakui keberadaannya. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi, _baby_.."

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan penuh cinta dan memeluk erat ibu dari putrinya itu. "Aku berjanji, hanya satu kali ini saja. Jika hari ini kita tak berhasil, aku tak akan pernah memintamu untuk bertemu dengan _Appa_-ku lagi. Jadi, _please_... kumohon, _baby_..."

Dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa di lakukan Changmin selain menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" bentakan keras itu terdengar dari dalam sebuah rumah besar bak istana.

Di sana, di depan pintu kamar utama rumah itu, terlihat sesosok pria yang masih terlihat gagah meskipun sudah memasuki usia senja. _**Jung Dae Ho**_, kepala keluarga utama dari silsilah keluarga Jung itu terlihat menatap marah pada tiga orang yag kini duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Annyeeeeongg~!

Ela is back with HOMIN!

Aigooo... beberapa waktu HIATUS karena ada beberapa masalah gak jelas, dan ternyata di ffn sudah sepi ff HOMIN!

Jadi karena itulah akhirnya Ela kembali lagi dengan bawa chapter kedua dari Domestic Life of Pedophillia~!

Gimana? Chap ini udah panjang kan?

Dan kali ini HoMin lagi berusaha memperbaiki hubungan dengan Appa Jung dengan bantuan Jinri, Shin Hye dan Jihye!

Tapi melihat reaksi Appa Jug sepertinya...

Ups! Ela nggak bakal kasih bocoran buat chapter depan. Berhasil atau tidak kah HoMin memperbaiki hubungan dengan Jung Dae Ho, hanya bisa di ketahui di chapter tiga, karena Ela sendiri juga belum tau dan belom mikir sampe situ! Muahahahahahaha! #author somplak

Jadi biar Ela semangat dan apdet cepet, jangan lupa tinggalkan review sebagai ongkos gaji buat kerja keras Ela ngetik ff, Ok? #kissu atu-atu


End file.
